Sho's Convenience Store
by Laharl The Overlord
Summary: Sho has been given a chance to redeem himself in a way he would never imagine but will he succeed? Hilarity abounds in this story that requires a good dose of Suspension of disbelief!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, else I be rich!

A/N: Here we go guys I hope I make you all laugh. :)

"So, here's the deal, Minamimoto, you have to start up a business by yourself and get 10,000 customers to come in reguarly montly by the end of this year. If you don't well, you're erased--consider this punishment for your earlier actions."

Sho muttered something under his breath.

"Well?"

"_Fine_."

Sho slammed the door shut, leaving a very amused looking Joshua.

--

_10 AM -- SHIBUYA, TOKYO, WHEREVER._

Sho smirked at the cleared out store that was so forcefully graciously given to him by the previous hectopascals who owned it. He already called up the truck that stocks in whatever the factor this store needs to run on itself and he put a sign out in front of the store which read:

"THIS PLACE THE PLACE NEXT TO IT."

_This will have the yoctograms running here any minute now._

--

The sound of bells ringing was heard in around noon as the first customer wondered into the place, although he didn't see anyone behind the register the sign said it was open so he had walked straight in. The man took a bag of whatever off of the shelves as well as some canned crab which had a discounted price on it so he decided to buy that too--then he took some milk and placed all of this on the counter. He blinked, now seeing the eighteen-year old behind the counter. _Who's this? A new worker?_

He _did _remember seeing the abnormal sign outside the store.

"Pay up, radian."

The counter said about 1900 and a half Yen.

"Right."

The man handed him some and suddenly Sho sneered at him.

"Are you _blind_, yoctogram? 1900 1/2 Yen!"

The man literally _stared_ at the tanned-skin individual, wondering if the other had lost his mind to the point where he actually tried to make him pay something that was impossible to distribute in money.

"Well, I can't--"

"Then snap that piece of Yen in half--if you can't do it then use one of those knives in the perimeter."

The man gave him a look. _Where's the owner of this store?!_

"This is ridiculous."

"Do the math or get the factor out."

The man rolled his eyes, deciding to try this for some reason so he grabbed the knife and took it out of its container to try to cut the coin in half and was failing miserably as Sho grinned looking at him. The man sighed, seeing it was pointless.

"Nevermind, you stupid digit, just leave the perimeter--but remember to pay up unless I will factor you to the third quadrant. Understand?"

"Yes."

Then, the numbers on the register changed.

"Now, pay 500 Yen."

"...What? WHY?"

"Because, you used the knife, radian."

The man's eye twitched and he slammed down the Yen, walking away.

"Oh, by the way the tax allows that to add up to how much you owed me, radian. So forgot about that 1/2 of Yen."

Door. Slammed. Hard.

Obnoxious laughter--then Sho remembered the exact length of the knife and called up the police.

--

_1 PM._

Neku walked in, looking around--he didn't even notice the sign because well subtle details like that weren't important to young teenagers in Japan--before just grabbing a carton of milk and waited for the cashier to come out. It took a while but the person behind it wasn't someone he expected to see in a while--wearing his cap as well as his normal black clothing Sho tapped his foot impatiently as Neku continued to gawk. Sho knew the yoctogram knew him but really, did he not see the glaring numbers on the little screen of the register?

"_Pay up_, radian."

"What...the hell?"

"If you have time to idle, ellipsoid, you have time to pay. S = 900 Yen!"

Slowly, Neku paid Sho the Yen and walked straight out, convinced he must be hallucinating the whole thing--yup, that would explain everything.

Sho went up to the calender and marked 10.

--

There some commotion outside of the store and of course, Sho peered out when he didn't see any of this noise coming inside of his store--what kind of stupid radian would dare disturb his string of customers that had been coming into his perimeter. He literally bipassed the mega-large line to walk right in--ignoring the protests of some of the people--and the sight made his eye twitch. Right in the aile was a sign that read:

"_Lower prices for the same items found at the local convienance store next to you--plus, good customer service..._"

And small text:

_"We always value the customer over the employee's selfish needs__."_

Sho stomped out of the shop.

--

_December 29, 2008 -- Shibuya, Japan -- 8 AM_

The woman stared in complete disbelief at the look of her store--or what it had been--as she had drove in and stepped out of her car; it was amazing the sheer damage that had been done to it. Or at least the inside of it, which was mostly smoldering black remains--even the hidden cameras hadn't been spared from total annihilation. Unfortunately, the black-haired woman knew who exactly was responsible for this or at least had a hunch who had caused the mayhem--it was That Evil Store Mathematician from the store next to hers, wasn't it?

_The bastard who mistreats his customers on a daily business--now it seems girls are flocking to his Convienience store just because of his looks. Damnit to hell Evil Store Mathematician, I'll get my revenge one day, ONE DAY--_

The unimportant woman's thoughts were interrupted by said Evil Store Mathematician arriving at his store with his keys to unlock and open up the store for another day of shenanigans. Needless to say, he grinned evilly at her before he walked inside.

"DAMN YOU!"

The sign was still outside.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For some reason this chapter came out way too zetta short but whatever. I'm surprised I recieved reviews! 'D Why sankyuu my lovely reviewers! ...Somehow excluding the fact that I didn't notice the reviews until a just short few minutes ago. 'D Hee.

The sunlight glistened 'pon the buildings of Shibuya as the morning day broke into the time of noon. Many were hustling and bustling about--especially on early cold December morning. Of course, traffic was terrible as usual but none of most of the above mattered to one insane mathematical genius.

All that mattered to Sho Minamimoto was his calculations that he made to benefit only himself in the end. And this situation was no exception.

"Yes, radian, I need you to advertise this area all over the perimeter of Shibuya!"

Sho, as usual, stood behind the register of the Convenience store but this time was chatting it up with some unknown persona on his cellphone. He also seemed to be completely oblivious to the line of people standing, waiting for their items to be checked out. Needless to say, the poor people were annoyed to hell with Sho's obnoxiousness.

"Shut up and do it, radian!"

With that happy note Sho smiled, seemingly satisfied as he appeared to get the final word in the conversation before closing his red cellphone which he had done before turning, with a grin, towards the pissed-off customers.

"Alright radians, give me your fractions and decimals; I don't have all day so hurry up!"

Lethal glares (which he ignored) were thrown his way as the poo, verbally-abused people began to stack their items onto the counter. It was only a matter of time before Sho harassed each and every one of them for that half of yen or some other excuse, just because he could. After all, everyone there had to go there as the next store would be temporary out of commission for a while--in Sho's world, there was no such thing as competition.

As the 12-o' clock noon customers vacated the premises, for that time of the day--and the day itself--Sho marked the calender with a whopping '30'. He wore a self-assured smirked upon his lips, seeming to be completely confident in his success. But, he himself knew he was going to have to try harder to reach that goal...by any means necessary.

Then, he started to cackle as he came up with most devilish plan for his success; it was perfect, flawless, like his calculations--

"Uhh..."

Sho turned around, snapping quickly out of his evil plotting (tm) reverie, to see who made that pathetic attempt at getting attention (and yet it worked).

"Yeah."

Neku said, looking at him with a look of suspicion before placing his items onto the counter. Weirdo.

"1500 Yen, radian. What? If you want to know you better mind your business before I turn you into a tangent."

Then, as if realizing something, Neku slammed his hand with the yen onto the counter, the orange-haired youth yelling,

"You! It was you yesterday!"

The sun's rays flashed upon the street as the farmer walked across his farmland, wiping the sweat from his brow and saying,

"Ah, what a relief. My hard work wasn't in vain after all..."

Then a bird was shot dead from the sky.

Sho just stared at him like he had fish dumped on the top of his forehead (and before you ask, no, that wasn't from 2+2 = fish because it doesn't).

"What?"

"You heard me! You were the one who destroyed the store next door!"

Sho crossed his arms with a grin.

"If that's a new excuse you came up with not to pay...CRUNCH--"

"--Damnit, here's your Yen! And it wasn't an excuse, Pi-face!"

Neku yelled, stamping out of the store--he finally resolved he was going to find out what was going on...even if he had to wring some people's necks!

The bells with the skulls chimed when the door was slammed shut.

--

Somewhere far, far away, Joshua smirked and ordered he be fed grapes!

--

The door's bell chimed as the next customer--at about eight PM--entered the convenience store. This time, however, Sho was standing vigilant at the counter as he watched the anonymous person walk in. After all, he didn't feel like scheming behind the employee's door as it was getting late--that and the fact that he liked to go to bed at exactly 9:26:53 PM.

However, 15 minutes passed as he saw the customer duck in and out of the ailes to gather food. There was the local O-mart or those other flimsy stores for that!

"Hurry up, radian, I don't have much t for this."

Sho impatiently tapped his fingers on the counter before the customer came up to him with the many bags of items. As he muttered mathematical terms under his breath, he over to begin to check out the man's items. Then, he heard the click of a gun.

"What the f--"

"Don't move, kid."

Sho blinked.

"Look up, down, and around."

Stupidly, the person happened to look up, down, and around before Sho punched him in the face and literally slapped the gun out of the now-shocked perpetrator's hands--causing it to go off at the same time. Sho had come around from the counter, causing the man to get scared and run out the door...right into the police. As he was arrested on the spot, the tan-skinned male gave him the evil eye.

Then, after that mess, Sho decided it was time to call it a day and name another day in his victory.

A/N: 'Cause convienence stores are srs bsns.


End file.
